


memories and dreams

by GxmerGurl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Depressing, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Trauma, Memory Loss, Plot Twists, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Ryoma is a good big brother, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, With A Twist, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: Sometimes remembering is painful. But other times not being able to remember your life hurts more than anything else.Takumi can not remember big parts of his life. It all starts with him in his bed, Leo by his side, happy that he woke up, and a scar that ranges from his forehead to his leg.Before that, there is nothing but a fog that clouds all memories.
Relationships: Hinoka & Takumi (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo & Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo/Takumi, Marx | Xander & Takumi, Ryoma & Takumi (Fire Emblem), Sakura & Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	memories and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry at 12 am as I was writing down the concept in my notes and has not left me ever since. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lengthy piece of writing :)
> 
> (Btw I have never actually played Fire emblem Fates so just go with what I'm writing. I have all my info about these characters from other FE titles)

"It's is beautiful out here, is it not?"

Takumi had his eyes trained on the forest below, Fujin Yumi in a tight grip. He didn't know what he was hoping to see, but he knew he just had to keep his eyes on the forest. 

He heard Leo sigh behind him before he heard his footsteps in the fresh warm grass. "Why don't you put down your weapon? No one knows we are here. We are safe."

"I..." he listened to Leo's soft voice, putting the bow down and turning to the Nohrian prince. "...I do not know."

Leo smiled at him. It was his calm, unusually warm smile. A smile reserved for his family and friends; for his loved ones. The wind played with their hair and it felt soft and warm to the touch. "You have not even touched the sandwiches I made. I made them myself, so they ought to taste wonderful." He took the bow from Takumi and let the fingers of his other hand curl around the prince's wrist. " _Please_ join me."

There was a blanket spread out under a tree that was just big enough to protect them from the sun. The place was magical and it was only the two of them. There was a basket on the blanket, filled with the goodies that Leo had all made himself. 

As they sat down and turned to the basket Leo's shoulders sank "Where did it go?"

"Maybe a fox found its way to us and now enjoys our lunch."

"Oh well...at least someone will enjoy my cooking." Leo eyed Takumi up and down, his brows furrowing with concern. "Takumi you seem... _preoccupied_. Is everything alright?"

Takumi was looking around, seemingly alert. As if he was expecting something. Something bad. The hoshidan's grip tightened around his bow as he heard a twig crack behind the tree. His body went still and tense.

 _It was_ **_them_ ** _. **They** came to take him. He could never let _ **_them_ ** _harm him. He had to kill_ **_them_ ** _._

"You are more on edge than usual. We are safe here, I promise you." Leo took Takumi's tense hand off the bow and between his own two hands. Takumi looked at Leo, eyes widening. "My family has come here every summer since I can remember. No one outside the Nohrian royal family knows about this place." Leo looked away, his cheeks tinted in a soft shade of red. "Xander only let me show you this place because he told me he knows how much you mean to me. I...I don't know where he got that stupid idea from. I just...wanted to spend some time with you without our siblings interfering."

It all felt familiar to Takumi. Like he had vivid memories of this exact conversation on a warm summer day. " _I know_." he did not know what exactly it was, but he remembered this. Remembered the warm sun and the slight breeze. How their basked vanished. How the sun seemed to light up Leo's stoic exterior. How the prince took his hands between his own to take his mind off of the fight. The fight that was still ongoing in their kingdoms.

 _How it all seemed like a vivid memory._

He pulled his hand out between Leo's and stood up, taking Fujin Yumi with him to the spot he stood at earlier, aiming toward the forest. He felt dizzy, but pushed the feeling aside, concentrating on keeping his hands steady.

He had to watch out for **them** . He had to protect Leo and kill **them**. Why exactly he did not know. Like so many things he tried to remember but couldn't.

-

"Thank you for joining me." Takumi turned around to see Leo. 

He was not surprised in the slightest to meet the man in the library. Leo had told him once that he spent every free minute in the castle's library, even before he could read himself. He was always trying to get better at what he was doing, just like his siblings, but he did this through knowledge, not brute strength. 

Instead, Takumi felt confused as to what the man was referring to. Leo chuckled as he saw the confused look on the man's face "Do you seriously not remember? You wanted to help me with my most recent study. We had just talked about it earlier today."

Takumi liked to join Leo and his studies. He loved the quiet, which was only occasionally interrupted by Leo walking to another shelf to pick up another book, him questioning Takumi about certain stuff and his soft snoring if he would fall asleep over another book again.

"I am sorry, I must have forgotten." 

Leo only smiled and led Takumi to the big round table where a bunch of books laid open all over. Little book stacks were starting to catch dust because Leo neglected a certain topic out of disinterest or he forgot to put them back, no one else daring to touch anything on his table. "Do not worry Takumi. What matters is that you are here now."

They sat down and Takumi watched Leo. The way his eyes always had that excited giddy glow in them whenever he sat there. The way the sun fell through the small window and framed his features oh so beautifully. It also highlighted the dust that came from the dusty old books that Leo swung open and sent him to cough. 

"What is it that you need my assistance for?"

"I have been thinking about something that has never quite left my mind. Ever since I had learned about the war between Hoshido and Nohr, I have thought about it. About all those brave soldiers that left their lives on those cold battlefields." Their eyes met "I have been thinking about death and what happens afterward. That is if there _is_ an afterward."

"But... _why_?"

"What do you propose happens after death, Takumi?" Leo's eyes seemed focused and too hard on him. As if he was hoping to see through the man. It felt as though it cut through their lighthearted casual experience of studying there together. As though Takumi's answer was the most important information Leo would ever hear.

Takumi felt his heart racing "Nothing. What do you think should happen?"

"You think all those soldiers left their life for our pointless war and it all just ended for them?"

"You did not answer my question." 

Leo was quiet, looking down onto his book, deep in thought. After a while, he answered "I would like to believe that it does not just end. In most cultures, there is believed to be a heaven, a spiritual gateway up in the clouds for those who did good in their life. On the other hand, there is eternal punishment in the depths of hell, deep underground." Leo's brows furrowed. "Do you think that is why people are afraid to die? The art of not knowing what comes after you take your last breath in whatever way you do?"

"I...I think so."

Leo sighed "It hurts me to never know this answer and write it down for others. I just wish to find out."

It was Takumi's turn to frown at the prince "Are you saying that you are not afraid?" _That you wish to die?_

"Of course I am afraid. I just can not help but await it at the same time. To finally get an answer to the question no one knows the answer of." Takumi could not help the cold shiver traveling up his back as Leo said that. He felt a guttural cold worry that seemed to clench his insides and made him feel nauseous. 

He excused himself before basically running out the room, past Ryoma and Sakura who only looked after Takumi with worry.

-

The air felt thick and made it harder to breathe. It was supposed to relax you. Sitting in the hot water and letting it take away all your worries and stress. Forming a relief and set your soul free.

Takumi did not see the appeal in the hot springs like his family did. It was hot water underneath an old castle. It was hot and the air was thick. He felt like his lungs would give out, as though he was suffocating, not getting enough air. His legs were in the hot water as he sat on the side. It did not have its usual effect on the prince, it only seemed to stress him even more. 

Just as he was about to get up and make his way back to his family he froze as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up and relaxed when he saw who it was. 

"I am sorry if I scared you. You seemed in thought."

"I...was."

Leo sat down next to him, his legs also dangling in the water. He looked over at Takumi "What were you thinking about?"

Takumi looked down at the hot water. "You know that I hate it here. You remember that, do you not?" he looked up at Leo again. 

Leo looked away thinking "I think I do. Was it not something about Ryoma throwing you into the water when you were little? You said that you feared for your life and felt as though you were drowning if I recall correctly."

Takumi nodded. As Leo was telling him he seemed to remember. A cloudy fog in his mind clearing to show him a memory. Although it was not a good one, he noticed the good feeling that embraced him as he remembered. 

_"Did you not remember that_?" Leo asked softly, looking at the man with worry.

"I did not just until you told me. It seems to me like I lost most of my memory, but I don't know why. Most of my mind is clouded and I only remember certain details. No matter how hard I try...I just can not seem to remember."

"That is strange. You have no idea why this occurred?" Takumi only shook his head no "Well, maybe I could assist you. You told me quite a lot about yourself, maybe you could put yourself together with me by your side?"

"I would appreciate that." 

The two men smiled at each other, enjoying the moment. 

That was until Leo frowned again, slowly raising his hand and cupping the other prince's face. He softly held Takumi's face before caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. 

_"When did you get this scar?_ " he asked quietly and Takumi looked away. He knew what Leo was talking about. It was still relatively fresh and ranged from his forehead to his cheekbone and then over his arm and leg.

"I do not know."

"It looks fresh. As though it happened recently. Must have hurt pretty badly."

"You do not know what happened to me? How I got it?" Takumi looked into Leo's eyes, who only shook his head. 

"I am sorry but I have no idea what happened to you. Have you asked your siblings about what happened? They should know. Especially Sakura, she knows her medical stuff pretty well."

"They do not want to tell me and avoid it. I have asked them but they always turn away or change the subject." he looked into the water again.

"Well, I am sure they have their reasons. Maybe you need to regain your other memories first and it will come back to you?"

"Will you help me?"

Leo smiled "Of course." and Takumi returned it as he leaned into the Nohrians soft touch.

-

The wind was cold and harsh as it hit them. They had just exited Leo's quarters to walk along the top of the castle walls and take a short walk. Leo had been working on his studies in his room with Takumi by his side. They both required some fresh air. 

They walked in silence as they looked out into the distance. Leo suddenly stopped, which Takumi only realized after walking some more. He turned around and joined the Prince again. "Why did you stop?"

Leo smiled as he looked out into the distance. Over the forest that stretched out far east. To the mountains that seemed to be worlds away. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

Takumi looked out at the slowly setting sun, how it painted the sky in beautiful colors. How there was a slight fog in the forest, making it look even more mysterious and scary than it already was. "It is."

"Do you ever wonder if there is something more out there? Something just behind the horizon, forever out of our reach?"

"There could very well be something."

"Maybe a kingdom neither Nohr nor Hoshido. Somewhere where the people are free and live in peace? Or maybe something completely different." Leo sighed.

"Why is it that you are so fascinated with the unknown?" Takumi asked, brows furrowed.

Leo looked at Takumi "Because I strive to know as much as possible. I want to find answers no one else has found. I want to be better and help others get better." he looked back "I see the mountains and ask myself if we are all there is in this world. I want to accept that there is more, that we are _not_ everything there is to this world."

Takumi nodded. Leo leaned over the small wall that was supposed to keep them from falling to their death and Takumi immediately grabbed Leo's arm. 

He chuckled "Do not worry about me Takumi." he said quickly, before looking down. "What do you propose would happen if someone were to jump down here?"

"They would die."

"They would most likely die, yes. But seeing as there is water at the bottom, there would be a chance that they could survive. And what would happen if they die?"

"We have talked about this already. Now would you _please_ step away from the wall." Takumi pleaded and pulled Leo away. He did not know why, but he could not even look down like Leo did. This deep cold fear took a hold of him again as he tightly held onto Leo.

"I was fine, Takumi. There was no need to worry."

"The wind could have blown you over and you would have died."

"I had you here, did I not? I trust that you would have caught me. Your reflexes are unmatched."

"You are reckless."

"Takumi _I was fine_." as he looked at the man his eyes lit right up. "That is it! Excuse me Takumi." and without explanation, he turned on his heel and ran back to his room.

Takumi stood there, sighing as he held his scarred forehead. He felt a headache forming and sighed.

"Takumi!" he turned when he heard his brother's voice and smiled at Ryoma. "What are you doing out here?" he sounded concerned.

"I was watching the sunset with Leo. I am sure you could join us, brother."

Ryoma's face turned to one of worry "Takumi I..." he stopped "Where did Leo go off to?"

"He went back to his quarters to write down something. He did not tell me what it was."

Ryoma laid his hand on Takumi's shoulder "Then how about you join me for a cup of tea. It would surely give us the time to catch up. You could tell me everything you and Prince Leo did today."

-

"Brother, you must understand our concern for you." Ryoma's voice was calm and warm as he spoke to Takumi. It always was and it made him feel at ease. 

They were sitting around the dinner table. All of his siblings and even Xander joined them. They told Takumi that it was a much-needed talk and that they were concerned for him. 

"I do not know what you are talking about, brother." Takumi said with a frown.

"You have been wandering around quite a lot lately. We do not even know where you are half the time."

"I do not see what the problem with that is. I am out with Leo not alone. When Hinoka does it, you are not as concerned." he saw how everyone looked at each other, Xander looking away at the mention of his younger brother.

"Because I am not injured like you are!" Hinoka said louder, standing up "Do you not see the scars on your face and arm! I do not have them!"

" _Hinoka_!" Ryoma cut in and they looked at each other. Takumi only looked at his siblings, before his sister stormed out the room. Ryoma sighed "Takumi, brother, we only want the best for you. Hinoka does have a point."

"Then tell me how I got injured. Help me understand what happened if you care so much for me."

Sakura looked at her hands, which were fidgeting. She was always nervous, but this was something else.

"We do not want you to destroy yourself again Takumi." Ryoma looked him into the eyes "You can come to us, all of us. Just stop wandering off without telling us, please. We worry about you, brother. You should rest before going out again."

"I can not do that. I have promised Leo to join him on his trip into the forest."

Xander looked at Takumi again, before he cleared his throat "Where do you two want to go?"

"East."

"You should not do that. My brother and you should know just how dangerous that part of the forest is, is it not Prince Ryoma?"

"There are reports of bandits and rebels in that part of the forest. You should reconsider going there. It is too dangerous for you."

Takumi stood up, everyone looking at him "I have promised him I would come along and I will. We can hold our own and you should know that." after that he turned around and made his way to Leo.

-

The forest had always been calming to Takumi. He had always loved playing in the forest with his siblings, even though it was dangerous, considering the war that was still waging between Nohr and Hoshido back then. 

He looked around and his eyes stopped at Leo, who only smiled "I am glad that you could join me Takumi." their eyes met and Takumi returned the smile "It is nice to have some more alone time with you." he saw how there was soft pink tinting Leo's cheeks. "I am sorry your siblings were against this."

"They worry about my safety. About our safety." Takumi looked away and sighed "I do not understand why they worry so much. I do not remember them ever being like this."

"They are your family. I suppose it is normal for them to worry about your well being. But they should know that we can hold our own and that you are not alone out here."

"They said I should rest, but would still not tell me why. They did not tell me about my injury and how I got this damn scar." Takumi frowned "I hate not being able to remember." he balled his hands to fists.

He looked up when he felt soft fingers open his tense fists and held his hand. Leo was looking at him, the pink still tinting his cheeks so beautifully that Takumi felt his heart beat faster at the sight. 

And he remembered the first time their hands touched like this. How it was after they fought a group of rebels with their siblings and Takumi took a hit for Leo. How Leo was so concerned that he immediately rushed to Takumi after the battle and dragged Takumi to Sakura so she could take a look at her brother. How Leo grabbed Takumi's hand as Sakura performed her healing magic on his side. How they looked at each other, before quickly looking away, both blushing madly.

"You remembered that day do you not?" Leo smiled and they stopped walking. "That day where you risked your life for mine. That day I realized something about you. You were important to me, and I did not imagine to ever care for someone like that, especially someone from Hoshido. Just weeks before that we were mortal enemies." Leo looked away again. 

"Ever since that day I have been thinking. I have been thinking about you and how it could work between the both of us. I looked into books and magic, I even thought about cursing you, just so I would not have to tell you."

"Leo..."

"Takumi, you are the most important man in this world to me and nothing could ever come between that. I care deeply for you and I was afraid that death would part us. That was why I could not rest and had to find the answers. Because I simply could not rest without knowing if we could live on after death, together." Leo pressed his eyes shut and looked away "I was scared...afraid...that I would lose you."

Takumi felt nauseous and did not know why. He heard this before. He had heard Leo tell him his deepest secret and his feelings for him before. He felt as though he was reliving the moment and he did not know why. 

Leo took his silence for an answer and let go of Takumi's hand as he started walking again "I am sorry I...I should not have lost my composure like that I..."

Takumi hurried after Leo and grabbed his shoulder. Takumi cupped the Nohrian's face and pulled the slightly taller man down, kissing him and effectively shutting him up. Leo froze for a second, before relaxing into the kiss and holding onto Takumi. It was sloppy but it was real and it was them. 

At that moment there were only Leo and Takumi, together with only a slight breeze and the sun there to witness them. 

They pulled apart, completely out of breath both from excitement and the kiss. They rested their foreheads against one another and smiled, enjoying the calm. 

Their eyes met and Takumi could not help but reciprocate Leo's soft smile. Leo broke the silence between them not too shortly after "It could have been so beautiful between us."

Takumi frowned "What do you mean?"

Leo's smile turned into a sad one, as he turned the man around. 

Takumi did not realize that they were on a small clearing. There were burned down tents in front of him. Burned wood and ripped cloth were all over the clearing. Takumi's heart felt like it stopped. _It was_ **_them_ **. 

He walked past burned tents and stopped when he saw **them** . Decomposing corpses that were once recognizable. A collection of skeletons and scattered bones all over. " _What happened here?_ " he asked his voice nothing but a whisper. When he did no get an answer he turned and where he expected Leo, there was only air. 

Takumi felt nauseous, his head spinning as he fell to his knees. He looked at a body that laid right next to him, an arrow sticking out between the ribs and Takumi's eyes widened. 

_He happened. He killed_ **_them_ ** _. That was his arrow._ He looked around before he shook his head and ran back to the castle.

-

He stormed through the castle, right into Leo's room. Only now did he realize how cold it was in the room. How dead it seemed. How the dust was piling on the books and papers scattered around the room. He still ran around the room frantically, looking for anything. 

He looked for a sign. Any sign that Leo was alive. Any sign that Leo was here. That Leo did not just vanish in the forest. He almost tripped and caught himself before falling. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt tears building in his eyes.

He did not even realize that he was not alone anymore and that Xander and Ryoma stood in the doorway. Ryoma immediately jumped to action, trying to calm his frantic almost hysteric brother down. Takumi was hitting and yelling at the man when he tried to calm him "Get _off_ me! _Where is he_ ?! Where is Leo?! _Answer me_ damnit!"

Ryoma finally managed to hold down his brother's arms, before he held Takumi close, hugging his little brother. Takumi stopped yelling but looked around the room, before stopping at Xander. " _Where is he? Please_ tell me Leo is okay." his tears were spilling over, as his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, Ryoma still holding him. 

"Ryoma where is he? Please tell me where he is. _Please_..." he sobbed as he clung onto his brother as though he were his only lifeline. He was shaking and felt his world spinning around him. 

Ryoma and Xander looked at each other, both not knowing how to tell Takumi the truth without putting Takumi at risk. "T-Takumi he...he..." Ryoma sighed "You two were out in the forest a few weeks ago and...you were attacked and Leo was badly wounded. He..." 

Takumi did not need to hear more as his mind filled in the rest. He remembered slowly. He remembered the blood. He remembered Leo's shocked face as he looked down. How Takumi hurried back. 

Takumi shoved his brother away before he stormed out of the room. He wiped away his tears with the palm of his hand before he fell. He looked around and noticed that he was at their spot. The spot where Leo and him watched the sun set and rise most days. Where they talked about the beauty of the world. 

Takumi pulled himself up the wall, which was supposed to protect him from falling. He sat down onto it, letting his feet hang down. He looked down and remembered why he was so afraid that Leo would fall. 

" _Please_ do not do it again." he closed his eyes when he heard Leo's voice behind him. 

"Have you found your answer? Do you know what happens after death?"

Leo paused and Takumi looked into the distance, his tears falling freely onto his lap "I do. But I am afraid that it is not your time to find out yet."

"Why is it not?"

"Because you need to bring our attackers to justice. I need you to be there for my family. For _our_ family." he was quiet again "They love you. Just like I love you." 

Takumi nodded before he sighed and turned, putting his feet on solid ground again. He heard fast steps approaching him and saw Ryoma and Xander running to him, hugging him.

"I am sorry for not telling you Takumi. After your accident, you told us that Leo was with you and I could not find the strength to tell you. I am sorry brother. I am here for you. We are here for you and we will never let you go down this path again, I promise you. We are all family now, and we are here for you."

"My brother might not be with us physically anymore, but that does not mean that he is gone. He is still with us in spirit and if we do not forget him, he will always have a place in our heart. He will never leave us." Takumi held both of them tighter "If you ever want to talk about my brother, you can always come to me." Takumi and Xander looked at each other "I think you should have this." Xander untied Leo's hairband from his wrist and handed it to Takumi. "He would want you to have it."

Takumi smiled as he held it tight before the three of them kneeled there on the castle wall, holding onto each other. 

When Takumi looked over the men's shoulders he saw Leo standing there smiling at Takumi. He walked towards the man, before he kneeled down and softly kissed his forehead "Just like them, I will always be at your side, Takumi. You will never have to be alone with yourself ever again."

-

Takumi felt exhausted. Ever since he found out Leo was dead a few days ago he started remembering more and more and it hurt. He remembered so much in such a short time, some of which he would have been better off not remembering.

He sat in his window looking out. He felt empty. He tried to sleep but could not seem to calm enough to sleep. The moon was setting over the castle and Takumi was only illuminated by the candle he lit. 

"Why are you still up?" Leo's voice filled the silence and Takumi sighed. He had tried to ignore Leo for the past days. It all was exhausting and confusing enough as it was, but having visions of your dead partner only made it worse. 

Takumi let his head hang down, his long hair falling over his shoulders "You are not real Leo."

He heard how Leo walked towards him "Why do you say that?"

Takumi pressed his eyes shut "Because I remember what happened."

He felt Leo's hands on his shoulders "I remember us in the forest. I remember how I kissed you on the clearing. How you smiled at me afterward." he felt Leo hug him from behind.

"I remember your wide eyes as the lance pierced through your chest. You had told me about a plate in your armor being loose but told me not to worry." he swallowed "I remember how I carried you back to the castle. How drained my clothes and hair were with your blood. How my legs felt like they were on fire and how I collapsed."

Tears were burning in his eyes " _I_...I remember you telling me that I was not at fault for what had happened. Elise and Xander were there and Xander carried you away while Elise was trying to save you." he choked back tears "How they could not save you."

Takumi turned around and Leo looked at him with sad eyes "I went back to that damn camp and killed them in cold blood that same day. I walked back to the castle and was drained in their blood, but I could not help but feel that I did not get everyone. That there was someone left."

Takumi looked down " _I jumped off the castle wall in the hopes to join you_. Because I believed you when you said that we could maybe be together after death. That not even death could part us."

His tears were spilling over as he looked at Leo again "Hinoka tried to pull me back but could not catch me. Ryoma told me that she had pulled me out of the water and that was where my scars are from."

He took a deep shaky breath "I woke up weeks later and you were by my side. I did not remember anything from before that moment. I knew you and my siblings. I remembered general knowledge about our kingdoms. But I firmly believed you were real because I did not know that you were dead."

It was quiet between them.

" _You are not to blame for what happened to me Takumi._ " Leo's hands were on his shoulders again Takumi looked him in the eyes. 

"I failed you."

Leo smiled a sad smile as he wiped Takumi's tears away and cupped his face "No you did not. They attacked us in a moment of surprise. You saved me and took me home. You gave me the chance to say goodbye to my family. You risked your life for me yet again."

Takumi swallowed and leaned into Leo's touch. Leo leaned down and kissed Takumi's forehead again, before looking down at the man's wrist, seeing his headband. He took Takumi's arm between his hands "You kept it."

"I do not want to risk forgetting you so Xander gave it to me."

Their eyes met "How could you forget me? I am always by your side Takumi. And I am never leaving you again."

Takumi knew that Leo was not there with him. But this somehow calmed him and made him forget that. It made it easier for him. And maybe he could learn to move on, with this Leo and his family by his side.


End file.
